¿Miedo o Alegría?
by Yukiko Fubuki
Summary: Fudou y Fuyuka están casados y viven tranquilamente, pero un día, la visita inesperada del hijo de la prima de Fuyuka, saca un secreto de Fudou a la luz: "Me dan miedo los niños y bebés" ¿Cómo solucionarán ese problema? Este One-shot participa del reto: Temor enfermizo del foro Inazuma Eleven.


_**¡Hola! Bueno, esta vez les traigo una historia de una pareja "normal", se lo que piensan "¿Qué? ¿Tu haciendo algo normal?" Pero es que esta es para un reto y como es de mis parejas favoritas decidí usarla. Este One-shot participa del reto: Temor enfermizo del foro Inazuma Eleven.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenece, son todos creación de Level-5, solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro (Sigo pensando que no debería tener que poner esto, deberían demandarme si pusiera que es mio ¬¬).**_

_**Pedofobia: Miedo anormal y persistente a niños o bebes. La persona afectada sufre de episodios de ansiedad aun cuando es consciente de que ese temor no tiene ningún fundamento o sentido. (Eso dice Wikipedia XD)**_

_**Nota: Los personajes en esta historia tienen 25 años.**_

* * *

¿Miedo o alegría?

Era un día normal y aburrido de trabajo para Fudou. Tenía un empleo como el nuevo sub-entrenador del Instituto Imperial, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea de que Sakuma sea su jefe, aceptó ayudarlo. Estaba en su oficina firmando unos papeles, hasta que el sonido de su celular lo distrajo, era un mensaje de Fuyuka, con quien se había casado hace un año.

"_Hola ¿Falta mucho para que vuelvas? Debo hablar de algo muy importante contigo_"

Ciertamente eso lo dejó confundido, así que se apuró a terminar para poder salir antes. De camino a su casa estuvo pensando que era eso tan importante de lo que debía hablarle. Al abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie llamó.

-¿Fuyuka? ¿Dónde estás?-Escuchó unos pasos en la cocina, así que se dirigió allá, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió tanto que se puso más blanco que de costumbre y se le cayeron sus cosas al piso.- ¿Q-Qué...?

-Hola Akio, que bueno que volviste.-Le dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabellos violetas, al lado de un niño de cabellos marrones cortos y algo alborotados, ojos grises y piel clara, que estaba sentado en la mesa observándolo con una tierna sonrisa.-Él es Ichiro, tiene cuatro años y es el hijo de mi prima, se quedará un mes ya que sus padres salieron de viaje.-***Mirando al niño***-No seas tímido, saluda.- El pequeño le asintió con una sonrisa, se levantó y miró al de ojos verdes.

-Hola, es un placer conocerlo señor.-Se fue acercando y extendió su manito hacia Fudou

***Retrocediendo con un rostro de terror***-N-no… ¡No te me acerques!-Gritó para luego salir corriendo a su habitación. Los otros dos se quedaron asombrados por tal acción

***Mirando a la mujer curioso***-Creo que el tímido es él.-

***Colocando su mano en la cabeza del niño**Mirando por donde se fue su esposo***-¿Por qué no comes algo?, iré a ver que le ocurre.- Dijo para después ir a su habitación. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida… Su marido estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cara entre ellas, se podía escuchar su dificultosa respiración.- ¿Fudou?-El aludido levantó la vista alterado, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración aún algo agitada, al verlo de esa manera, se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-Le dijo poniendo la mano sobre el brazo del otro y mirándolo con preocupación.

-Fu-Fuyuka… Y-yo…-No podía terminar ninguna frase, seguía muy nervioso. Al ver al pequeño niño, del cual salió corriendo, en la puerta de su dormitorio, se volvió a alterar y empezó a retroceder con una mirada de horror en su rostro, Fuyuka al notar eso, miró en la misma dirección.

-Ichiro, te dije que te quedes abajo, en unos minutos iré, ahora por favor déjanos hablar.- Le dijo con una voz tranquila. El pequeño miró con tristeza a los dos adultos, bajó su cabecita deprimido y luego asintió lentamente, para después irse. La chica volvió a mirar al de cabellos castaños y se le acercó lentamente.-Tranquilo, dime que te ocurre por favor.-

-Lo-lo siento, yo...-Quería calmarse, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo intentaba, no lo conseguía, su mujer puso su mano sobre la de él, y eso le ayudó mucho. ***Bajando la vista con impotencia***.-Me dan miedo los niños y bebés.-Dijo casi en un susurro, lo que dejó sorprendida a la otra.

-¿Qué les tienes miedo?¿Por qué? Los niños son de las cosas más hermosas que hay. Además... ¿Cómo trabajas de entrenador en el Instituto Imperial si te dan miedo?- le preguntó curiosa, el otro la miró con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza.

-Es solo con los niños pequeños y bebés, los adolescentes no me afectan.-Soltó un suspiro, la miró a los ojos y siguió hablando.- Sé que son hermosos, buenos y todo pero... desde hace más de diez años que no puedo evitar tener estos malditos ataques cada vez que uno se me acerca y no sé porqué. Debí decírtelo antes, lo siento.-Al terminar de decir eso, bajó la vista triste, Fuyuka solo se acercó y le dio un abrazo, el cual él correspondió enseguida.

-No debes disculparte, yo debí preguntarte antes si podía venir Ichiro... Supongo que deberé decirle a su madre que no lo podemos cuidar.-***Frotándole la espalda suavemente***

-No, quiero que se quede.-La de cabellos violetas se separó de él y lo miró confundida.-Es el hijo de tu prima, no puedes decirle que no ahora, además... si esta aquí tal vez pueda superarlo.-Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que ella imitó.

-Esta bien, hablaré con él para explicarle que pasó... Tengo una duda ¿Alguien más sabe sobre tu miedo o soy la primera?-

\- obviamente mi madre, y también lo saben Kazemaru, Genda, Sakuma y Kidou.-La chica lo miró sorprendida al saber que ellos cuatro lo sabían.- Kazemaru y Genda lo saben porque son los que mejor me caen, y el par de idiotas porque estábamos caminando por un parque, un niño pasó cerca de nosotros y yo grité.-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo al recordar ese día, lo que hizo que la joven suelte una pequeña risita.

-No les digas así, sabes que te llevas bien con ellos.-***Sonriendo***-Iré a hablar con él, quédate unos minutos hasta que te calmes ¿Si?-Su esposo asintió y ella se fue a donde estaba el niño, al cual vio sentado en la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza gacha y una cara de tristeza.-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó curiosa, mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

-¿Por qué me odian los adultos?-La joven lo miró asombrada.-Mi papá siempre está ocupado y casi no pasa tiempo conmigo, y ahora el señor Fudou tampoco me quiere cerca ¿Acaso soy mal niño?- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña lágrima.

***Mirándolo con un poco de tristeza***-No digas eso. Tu padre no puede estar contigo porque debe trabajar, pero te puedo asegurar que él te quiere mucho.-***Sonriendo tiernamente***-Y sobre Fudou... Es algo complicado, veras...-Miró a otro lado, intentando buscar una explicación más clara para el niño.-Tu mamá dijo que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad ¿No?-El niño asintió, mientras la veía atento.-Pues se podría decir que a él le pasa lo mismo pero con los niños y bebés.

-¿Por qué le dan miedo? Si nosotros no hacemos nada malo y... ¿Eso significa que no me puedo quedar con ustedes?.-Ahora cambió su expresión a una de confusión y tristeza.

***Acariciándole la cabeza***No hay un motivo en específico.-***Bajando la vista**Volviendo a mirarlo*** No te preocupes por eso, quiere que te quedes, piensa que con tu presencia tal vez pueda superarlo, solo debes darle tiempo ¿Si?-El pequeño se alegró, asintió con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió al ver los ánimos renovados del menor.

Se escucharon ruidos de la escalera, voltearon y vieron al mayor bajando. Se notaba que estaba algo tenso, pero igual seguía acercándose a ellos, hasta que se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

-Y-yo...-Estaba viendo al niño, que lo miraba curioso, esperando que le dijera algo.-La-lamento... ha-ber... huido de ti, en serio.-Bajó la vista algo triste, pero al escuchar una risita del pequeño, lo miró confundido.

-No tiene que disculparse, no lo hizo por malo, así que esta bien.-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, Fudou le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al menor.

-"_Bueno, es un gran paso, al menos ahora puedo estar en la misma habitación sin querer correr. Este niño parece bueno, tal vez sea el que me ayude a superar mi temor_".-

_**Dos semanas después...**_

La relación entre Fudou e Ichiro fue mejorando mucho. El de ojos verdes aún sentía algo de miedo al estar cerca del niño, pero ahora no tenía ataques de ansiedad tan graves, tal vez se le aceleraba un poco la respiración de vez en cuando, pero nada más. Como Fuyuka tenía que trabajar y los chicos del Instituto Imperial no tenían entrenamiento ese día, se encontraban los dos solos en la casa, jugando al fútbol en el patio. El menor le había dicho que le gustaba, así que el mayor aprovechó para poder hacer algo con él. Estuvieron un par de horas, hasta que empezó a atardecer y entraron a la casa, Fudou le dio una taza de leche y unas galletas, mientras el tomaba un café. Estaban hablando tranquilamente, hasta que el teléfono sonó y el mayor fue a atender.

-¿Hablo con el señor Akio Fudou?-Preguntó la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Si, él habla ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó con seriedad.

-Mi nombre es Akina Miyamura, soy compañera de trabajo de su esposa.-Al escuchar eso, el joven empalideció, si lo llamaban del hospital no podía ser bueno.-Le quería informar que cuando Fuyuka salía de aquí cayó inconsciente en la entrada, ya la atendieron y está descansando, le pido que venga, si le dan el alta sería más seguro que alguien esté con ella.- Sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando le dijo eso, se puso muy nervioso por lo que podía haberle pasado.

-S-si, estaré ahí en unos minutos, gracias por llamar.-Al colgar la llamada, dejó el teléfono en la mesa y tomó su chaqueta, celular y las llaves del auto para irse.***Mirando al niño***-Hay que ir al hospital, parece que Fuyuka está inconsciente y debemos ver que le pasó. Vé por un abrigo.-El niño se asustó al escuchar eso, pero salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto y volvió con lo que le pidió en la mano.

Se subieron al auto y empezó a manejar hacia el lugar. Por suerte no quedaba muy lejos, así que no tardaron en llegar. Entraron a la recepción corriendo y preguntaron por la de cabellos violetas, le dijeron que habitación era y se dirigieron allá. Al entrar, el adulto se quedó sorprendido de a quien vio.

-¿Gouenji?¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

-Trabajo aquí ¿O crees que tengo uniforme por nada?- Le respondió señalando su ropa, la cual al parecer el otro no vio. El de ojos negros miró a la joven, que ya estaba despierta, ella asintió y volvió a mirar al de cabellos castaños.-Hay algo importante que debes saber.-Al decir eso, usó una seriedad en su rostro y palabras que aterraron al otro, que estaba esperando que le diga algo malo. La mujer lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y en sus ojos se veía un pequeño brillo.

-Estoy embarazada.-Al decir eso, una lágrima de alegría resbaló por su mejilla. Fudou e Ichiro, al escuchar eso se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero su expresión cambió enseguida a una de felicidad.

-¿E-embarazada?-De tanta emoción que tenía, solo pudo preguntar eso, su esposa le asintió ampliando más su sonrisa, el joven se acercó y le dio un abrazo, también dejando caer unas lágrimas de felicidad.-Vamos a ser padres.-Le decía aún abrazándola, el pequeño no quiso ser menos y se acercó a ellos, Fudou lo alzó y lo sentó en la cama junto a la chica, la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Voy a hacer una ecografía para ver que todo esté bien, ahora vuelvo.-Dijo el de cabellos crema, para luego salir de la habitación. Un rato después, volvió con la maquina y le hizo el estudio a la joven.-Tiene un mes y medio de gestación y el ritmo cardíaco es normal, se ve que será muy sano, felicidades.-***Sonriendo***

Luego de eso, la pareja y el niño volvieron a la casa. El menor se fue a dormir enseguida, ya que el día fue muy largo, pero la pareja se sentó en un sofá, abrazada mientras hablaban de su futuro pequeño.

-Me pregunto si será niño o niña.-Decía el de cabellos castaño, mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Para poder saber eso hay que esperar-Le respondió sonriendo, el otro rió y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, solo... Me quedé observando a la más hermosa del mundo.-Eso le causó un leve sonrojo a la chica, que volteó la mirada un minuto y después lo volvió a mirar con algo de preocupación en su rostro.-¿Qué ocurre?-Le preguntó algo alterado de que se sintiera mal o algo.

-Tu... ¿Estás seguro de que podrás cuidar un niño? Si te dan miedo tal vez...-El de ojos verdes la cayó con un beso, cuando se separaron, la miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy muy seguro de que lo lograré.-***Tomándola de la mano***-Y más si estás tu a mi lado.-Le sonrió y la volvió a besar. Estuvieron un rato más así, hasta que se fueron a dormir, aún muy felices por la noticia.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Creo que esta fue la historia más cursi que hice hasta ahora, pero si hay algo que puede contra mi orgullo y seriedad, son los niños y los bebés (Más les vale que no me digan pedófila ¬¬) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue que me dejen un comentario que me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo historias :)**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
